Mr Darcy A knight in armour ADOPTED
by secretsinger
Summary: Set While Mr Collins proposes to Elizabeth. What if Mr darcy came into the room at that very moment? What if Elizabeth see's a side of him she hasnt seen before... What if he is a knight in shining armour
1. Chapter 1

Pride and Prejudice Fan fiction

**I don't own any of these characters. **

**Short bio: When Mr Collins proposes to Elizabeth she just stands there in shock. What if Mr Darcy came into the room at that moment?**

**Mr Darcy… A knight in armour** Chapter 1:

Elizabeth Bennett stood there facing Mr Collins, with an excessive amount of shock and anger; how could this man think that she would want to marry him. She wanted to escape, escape her mind and her heart the only man she had ever hated this much was Mr Darcy. Just at the same moment she thought the words in her head Mr Darcy burst through the door.

"Miss Bennett, I must speak with you." He said then looking around the room only to set his eyes on Mr Collins. "I am truly sorry; I did not realise you had company." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait Mr Darcy, I will speak with you shall we go for a walk." He nodded, and right now Elizabeth Bennett had never been happier to see Mr Darcy in her entire life. Elizabeth turned to Mr Collins.

"Mr Collins, I have an answer to your question; I am sorry but I must decline." Elizabeth raced out of the room as she spoke the words, putting on her garments readying herself for the walk.

As the two walked down the lane, not speaking and every now and then looking at one another, Elizabeth who would normally be uncomfortable in such a situation was finding it rather relaxing.

"Miss Bennett, I hope you do not think me rude to ask but you seemed a little bit distraught when I walked into the room. I was just wondering why that is." It came as a shock to hear a voice suddenly and at first Elizabeth did not know how to answer; she could barley speak.

"I do not mind Mr Darcy in fact it may help me to speak aloud. The reason for my actions was that Mr Collins had asked me for my hand, I said no as you heard. I am actually glad to be on this walk with you, you have saved me from a horrible fate." Mr Darcy smiled slightly.

"I am glad I could be of service ma'am, although I think that you fate will still be there when you arrive home."

"Yes I dare say you are right and usually I am not one to run but my mother is scary sir when she wants be. I forgot to ask Mr Darcy, what is it that you were doing at longbourne?"

"My reason can be forgotten at the moment, I dare say they will shock you when you find out though." He said with a smile in his voice, Elizabeth had never seen Mr Darcy like this before; he seemed relaxed and kind maybe he was not so proud as Elizabeth had thought he did of course save her today.  
"Mr Darcy as much as I'm enjoying this walk I fear I have to go and face the wrath of what lies ahead." In truth Elizabeth did not want to leave. There was a feeling in her that was unknown, it wasn't hatred or disgust; in fact she was inclined to think it was love or at the very least a strong liking. What came as most shocking news was that these feelings were felt towards Mr Darcy. As she spoke the words she did not want to say Mr Darcy's face fell, the smile that had lit up his face only a minuet ago was gone.

"Let me escort you back Miss Bennett." Holding an arm out, an arm which Elizabeth gladly took and for that instance it felt right.

As for Mrs Bennett, her nerves were all a flutter; she was quite vexed indeed how could Lizzy refuse Mr Collins.

"Oh Mr Bennett, where could she be I must speak with her; oh my poor nerves she has no compassion for my nerves." Mr Bennett was indeed wondering where his favourite daughter was when Lydia and Kitty walked into the room with red faces from what was assumed too much laughing.

"Mama, papa you will never guess who is accompanying Lizzy right now, for he has walked through the door this instant with Elizabeth on his arm."Lydia said with quite an amused look on her face.

"Well my dear tell me who it is, for it may save her from a strong tongue lashing." It was Kitty's time to speak now.

"The man is Mr Darcy mama." To say Mrs Bennett was shocked would be a misuse of words but as to Mr Bennett he was not quite as shocked, for Mr Darcy had talked to him this morning to ask him permission to marry Lizzy, although he did not say this out loud to the family.

"Mr Darcy, who would have thought it well I shall go out and greet our guest." Mrs Bennett said; completely forgetting about earlier this morning.

Mr Darcy walked inside with Elizabeth on his arm and a slight smile on his face, he came today to ask Elizabeth to marry him and yet his path took a different turn when he found Mr Collins asking her the same thing, that vile creature had no right to take his Lizzy away from him. Saving her from a fate that was worse than death was as satisfying as actually asking for her hand. As Mr and Mrs Bennett walked into the room Mr Darcy looked at Mr Bennett and slightly shook his head telling him that he had not asked her as yet.

"My dear Elizabeth; where have you been?"

"I went for a walk with Mr Darcy mama." Elizabeth replied sounding cautious. Mrs Bennett as if just noticing Mr Darcy slightly smiled.

"Mr Darcy thank you for returning our Lizzy safely." Mr Darcy had decided to be civil to Mrs Bennett as it may have some affect on how Elizabeth responds to his feelings toward her.

"My pleasure Mrs Bennett, now as much as I would love to stay and chat a little more I must be leaving as I promised Bingley that I would go riding with him. Miss Bennett it was a pleasure walking with you today; would you be able to consider walking with me again tomorrow?" He hoped that she would say yes, if she did he could bring Bingley and maybe somehow persuade him to ask for Miss Jane Bennett's hand.

"I would love to Mr Darcy, shall we say the same time as this morning." Nodding his head like a love sick fool he bade his farewells, mounted his horse and rode off to Netherfield .

Elizabeth watched Mr Darcy as he left, wishing he could have stayed that little bit longer. When he let go of her arm she felt a little bit lonelier, Elizabeth couldn't believe how fast her feelings came to her perhaps they were always there just buried away by pride. All Elizabeth knew was that she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Jane! Jane where are you?" She needed to go to Netherfield right now she did not care if they weren't back from their ride, she would wait as long as it took. Jane came into the room with a worried look on her face.

"What is it Lizzy are you ill?"

"No I am not Ill Jane, but I want to go to Netherfield, just you and I walking together." After some persuading Jane agreed to accompany Lizzy to Netherfield. On their walk Elizabeth told Jane of her feelings, Jane was surprised but of course was happy for her sister, she was even more proud of her sister because after Mr Collins' attempt to propose to her he left to dine at Lucas lodge. Once they arrived at Netherfield they were greeted by Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley.

"Look dear sister it is the Miss Bennett's what do we owe this wonderful surprise." Miss Bingley said obviously not wanting Elizabeth and her 'fine eyes' anywhere near Darcy.

"Miss Bingley, Mrs Hurst we are sorry for the abrupt visit, but Elizabeth just wanted to come to Netherfield." Elizabeth could not see Mr Darcy anywhere in the perimeter maybe he wasn't back from his ride yet, or maybe he was inside.

"We were escaping into the lovely day and away from the men of the house, my brother and Mr Darcy are in the library and Mr Hurst has gone into to town on some business." Elizabeth's eyes brightened as she heard that Mr Darcy was inside. She did not realise that the Bingley sisters had taken Jane on their walk. She started to walk in the direction of the Library excited to see Darcy again, although having to compose herself for she knew Mr Bingley was in the same room. As she was about to knock on the door it opened revealing Mr Bingley with a silly grin on his face.

"Miss Bennett, what a lovely surprise tell me did you walk here by yourself again." Elizabeth chuckled

"No sir, I actually came here with Jane I am afraid you sisters have taken her." His eyes lit up when he realised Jane was on the same premises as he was.

"Well then I shall go rescue her, feel free to enjoy the library you and Mr Darcy may enjoy some tranquillity and peace." Mr Bingley excused himself and Elizabeth stepped in the library seeing Mr Darcy she curtsied and smiled giving him a warm greeting.

"Miss Bennett, how are you?"

"Very well thank you sir and yourself." He nodded giving her confirmation he was well. "Mr Darcy I must speak with you and you may think me very unladylike and rude but at the moment I am not vexed by it." Mr Darcy stood very still waiting for she had to say. "I… I think… I think I love you." Mr Darcy was shocked, he had not realised Elizabeth felt the same, why Elizabeth had not known until this morning.

"Miss Bennett, you have surprised me greatly and you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. It was the reason I came this morning. To ask for you hand and then Mr Collins was doing the same thing and I thought I would save you." Elizabeth was laughing in spite of herself and without thinking she threw herself into Darcy's waiting arms. She felt safe, secure and whole when she was in his arms; she knew that this is where she always wanted to be. "Miss Elizabeth Bennett, will you do me the greatest honour and make me the happiest man alive and consent to be my wife." She looked up at him, into those piercing blue eyes, the eyes that at this moment were so soft and full of love.

"Yes, of course I will." Just as they were about to kiss they herd foot steps coming close and quickly broke apart Mr Darcy picking up a book and Elizabeth doing the same. They sat down just as Jane and Bingley came bursting through the door with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"My dear Lizzy you will never guess what just happened, it has possibly made me the happiest person in the whole world." She looked up at her sister and knew exactly what it was, Mr Bingley had proposed to her. I smiled at her and then looked at Bingley who was talking to Darcy just that little bit quieter than Jane was talking to Elizabeth; Darcy looked over and caught her eyes, they exchanged a look that said they would not be sharing their news today.

"Let me guess, Mr Bingley has asked for you had in marriage." Jane started nodding looking as if she was about to burst with so much happiness. "Well Mr Bingley I hear I am to congratulate you on your up coming wedding." Elizabeth said slyly making Mr Bingley blush a crimson red. Jane and Bingley got to talking holding hands and looking at each other with love that looked like it would last forever.

"Miss Bennett, would you like to go for a walk on the grounds with me." Mr Darcy asked.

"I would love to." She said taking his arm for the second time today.

Elizabeth and Darcy walked the grounds of Netherfield speaking to each other about anything that came to their heads.

"Mr Darcy, when are you going back to Pemberley?"

"I am not sure, I hadn't really thought about it; I do miss my sister. Maybe when I decide to go you can come with me, with a sister of course. I am sure Georgiana would love to meet you; Can I ask something of you? Please do not call me Mr Darcy of course in public eye yes but when we are alone can you call me Fitzwilliam or William."

"How about I call you Fitzwilliam when I am mad at something and William just for everyday. Of course then you will have to call me Lizzy."

"I think it is a wonderful idea Mrs Darcy." Elizabeth chuckled when he said her future title, she loved the sound of it.

"I love you Fitzwilliam Darcy, I am not mad that time." He chuckled and at that moment she knew the words were the uttermost truth.

"I love you more than you can imagine Mrs Darcy." Darcy pulled her into his strong hold once more and once again she felt content.

**I hope you like this, it is my first P and P fan fic so R and R… pleaseee**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own these characters… Thank you to everyone who reviewed… I was so happy because this is my first P and P fanfic.**

Chapter 2:

Mr Darcy was two things, highly vexed and the happiest person in the world. He had Elizabeth Bennett and yet he could not speak a word of it too anyone until Jane and Bingley had, had enough time in the spotlight. Darcy still could not fathom the idea of how fast this had all come about; he had always felt an attraction to Elizabeth Bennett yet he did not realise she felt the same toward him. Darcy was in the library finishing off a letter to his sister when he had heard Bingley speaking to another female. Walking out of the room he was confronted by one Miss Jane Bennett.

"Mr Darcy."

"Miss Bennett, how are you this morning?"

"I am well sir, Mr Darcy I was wondering if you could see how she is being my sister she is bound to wonder off." Mr Darcy of course obliged leaving the couple to peace he went to find his Elizabeth.

Elizabeth walked with Jane to Netherfield for two reasons the first being she wanted to see her betrothed and the second being she needed to get away from Mr Collins, even though she had rejected him he still remained at Longbourne thinking Elizabeth would change her mind. As Elizabeth was walking the grounds she imagined what it would be like as the mistress of Pemberley, getting to know William and his sister. Elizabeth was walking near the stables when she heard footsteps on the gravel; she turned around to see Fitzwilliam Darcy in the flesh smiling down at her.

"When you go for a walk, you make it hard to be found Miss Bennett."

"Terribly sorry Mr Darcy but I do believe that was plan I had in mind." Elizabeth said slowly walking up to him, she lifted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed onto her waist; their lips touched and when they kissed Eliza knew she couldn't love anyone as much as she loved Darcy.

"I love you Elizabeth Darcy."

"As I love you Fitzwilliam Darcy." They walked around the estate talking and laughing when they were confronted by Caroline Bingley.

"Miss Bingley." Elizabeth said as she curtsied and as Darcy bowed.

"Mr Darcy my brother is looking for you." Said Miss Bingley completely ignoring Elizabeth.

"Well I shall go to him directly. Miss Bennett would you like me to accompany you back to the house."

"That would be fantastic Mr Darcy." Miss Bingley was now seething with jealousy; Darcy nodded to Miss Bingley then walked away with Elizabeth on his arm.

Mr Darcy walked into the library where Jane and Bingley sat; Elizabeth went to sit by Jane as Bingley started talking to Darcy.

"Now Darcy I consider myself a very reasonable man but how could you not tell me you were engaged to Miss Elizabeth." To say Darcy was astonished was an understatement.

"How did you find out?" He said looking over to Lizzy.

" I did not say a thing." Elizabeth replied they all looked over at Jane she had a look of embarrassment on her face.

"I had a suspicion that something was going on yesterday when we walked into the library yesterday." Bingley started laughing as Elizabeth smiled.

"So Darcy what do you have to say for yourself."

"Only this, I was being good friend and letting you have all the attention but yes Elizabeth and I are engaged." Bingley had been put in his place and Jane was happy for Elizabeth, then once again Miss Bingley made an appearance.

"Miss Eliza, I was wondering if you would take a turn with me, I would love to show you the stables one horse in particular." Elizabeth agreed leaving Jane, Bingley and Darcy to talk. Nearing the stables Miss Bingley told Eliza to wait at the entrance; all of a sudden she heard a horse galloping, gliding out of the entry way heading straight for Elizabeth, Lizzy ran out of the way but not quick enough the horses leg had tripped her and then all Elizabeth saw was darkness.

**A/N: Okay Sorry for delay… Bad internet and massive writers block; but here it is it may not be that good but tell me what you think. Just want to let you know that this may be the last chapter for a while my reason being: I want to finish Soul Collector ( my other story) before I finish this one, I only have to write about one chapter. I think writing 3 stories at once was a massive contribute to the writers block. I promise I am not quitting on this story just having a little break… if you have any ideas feel free to inbox me or leave your ideas in a review… Merry Christmas… XOXO secretsinger. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own these wonderful characters; except a few here and there apart from that they all come from Jane Austen's glorious mind.**

Chapter 3:

"Mr Bingley sir there has been an accident; a horse escaped the stables ya see sir and ran into a young lady." Mr Bingley who is as patient man was suddenly becoming very nervous at what the stable boy was saying.

"Who was the young lady man?"

"Miss Bennett sir." The whole room had erupted; Mr Bingley stood there shocked and Jane had started crying whereas Darcy who may have been beyond terrified for his beloved took action.

"Good god man, have you brought her into a room! Call a doctor make sure she is warm and comfortable." Said Darcy he then went over to Jane. "I will make sure she's okay." She looked up at Mr Darcy her tear stained face had a look of hope in her eyes; she smiled to him and nodded. "Bingley sit down before faint." Bingley had come out of his shock only to sit down next to Jane and go back into shock, Darcy knew it was hopeless to try and talk him into anything at the moment so he left and lead the household to do the right things.

Darcy walked into the room where someone had laid Elizabeth on the bed and he saw that mostly she looked okay apart from a little lump on her head.

"Oh Elizabeth, what happened to you; first you go for a walk with Caroline Bingley and the next you are unconscious." He didn't expect an answer yet he needed to hear her voice just once so he wouldn't lose his mind. He slightly heard a knock at the door sometime later he turned around and saw Bingley and an older man next to him walking through the door.

"Mr Darcy my name is Dr Reed." He nodded to Dr Reed no sure if he could form words. He lead the doctor to his fiancé and prayed to god that she was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing! Although I wish I had the genius to think of Mr Darcy ;)**

P and P Chapter 4:

It has been one week, several days of too much quite and hurt at Netherfield; too many thoughts of the woman in one of the many bedchambers. For Mr Darcy this week has been excruciating even though Elizabeth had woken up three days subsequent to the accident, it was the state of which she had woken up; distressed and lost it was a very fearful time for Jane Bennett, but as Elizabeth fell back asleep only to awake later on in the evening perfectly fine. After that day Eliza Bennett had been recovering remarkably well. At the moment Elizabeth was sitting in one of the drawing rooms after dinner and having a very fun, very secluded conversation with Mr Darcy.

"My dear Elizabeth I have something I must tell you." He said smiling slightly.

"And what would that be Mr Darcy." She said with an amused tone.

"Well as a method to distract myself from going insane as you were injured I went to call upon your father." Elizabeth was astonished at his statement, so when she gave him permission to carry on with the topic she was listening rather intently. "I asked him permission for you hand in marriage, and he has accepted my request, but you must ask him why he accepted so fast, I thought at least he want to speak with you before making his decision." Elizabeth chuckled at his face, although she too was also curious to know what her father has been thinking.

"Well Jane and I are to depart tomorrow morning, I shall ask as soon as I walk through the door." With a look of love so pure in Mr Darcy's eyes Elizabeth knew that she would be happy indeed to become Mrs Darcy. A few hours' later Elizabeth and Jane retired for the evening claiming that Jane was tired and Elizabeth needed to be well rested for tomorrow's journey, as their hosts bid them good nights and sleep wells the ladies made their way to their bed chambers. Elizabeth fell asleep that night with an amused grin and a heart full of love.

The next morning the Bennett sisters took their time packing their gowns, for in truth they really didn't want to leave Netherfield, although they knew for proprieties sake they must. As Elizabeth was packing and feeling rather dull there was a knock at the door, she asked whoever it was to come in as she heard the door open and close she saw Caroline Bingley through the corner of her eye.

"Miss Bingley what an unexpected pleasure, how can I help you?"

"I have only come to wish you a pleasant trip and I am sorry about the horse." This past week Miss Bingley has been apologising immensely about the accident, in fact Elizabeth was getting rather annoyed with it.

"Miss Bingley I have told you far too many times to count that I accept you apology I am perfectly well." She said with an annoyed expression.

"Thank you, I am forever grateful." And with that she walked out of the room. Elizabeth finished her packing and went down for breakfast.

After their meal they said goodbye taking a bit longer with their betrothed as Jane bid her farewells to Mr Bingley Elizabeth walked over to Darcy and looked him in the eyes, with as much love and passion as she could spare.

"William I shall miss seeing you every morning."

"And I, but it will not be long until we are wed my love and I shall see you every morning and night."

"Such thoughts hardly belong to a gentleman." And with that Mr Darcy Held onto Elizabeth's hand and placed his lips upon the top.

"Good bye miss Bennett."

"Until next time Mr Darcy."

**I hoped you like it… please review! XOXO **


	5. AN

**Author Note Pride and Prejudice.**

**Okay guys I have come to a conclusion… which is, I am either giving up my story for adoption or writing one more chapter to sum up everything, Only because I feel like I am ruining the story and I hate to feel like that Pride and Prejudice is one of if not my favourite book ever. So pleaseee review and or send me an email and tell me what you think. If you want to take on this story I would feel really happy if you did that… I don't want to see this story end but I just don't think I can carry it on. **

**Thank you to everyone who has Read and reviewed this story I am so gratefull.**


	6. Last AN from SS

**Hey guys this is the last A/N you will get from me because I am officially handing over my story to amandald98**


End file.
